


a whole new world (一个全新的世界)

by cindyhr



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, god who gave THEM capes, mutual dumbasses in love, that's the whole vibe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyhr/pseuds/cindyhr
Summary: “这就是皇家同花顺帮想偷的东西吗? ”迪克自顾自地问道。“一枚破旧的硬币？”（或者说，布鲁斯意外得到了一个精灵，而迪克真的很想再要一个父亲。）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For pasdecoeur.  
> A translation of a whole new world by pasdecoeur.

“这就是皇家同花顺帮想偷的东西吗? ”当他们回到洞穴后，迪克喃喃自语。“一枚破旧的硬币? ”

“嘿，别这样，孩子，”身后传来一个略带伤感的声音，而迪克—没有尖叫，因为迪克不是个孩子了，拜托，这是一声叫喊，非常有男子气概的，一点也不难堪的叫喊。他慢慢地转过身，看到那家伙皱着眉头对他说，“这可不礼貌。”他的面孔就像是时尚杂志的封面，身材也像是时尚杂志的封面。迪克说：“哇，你真是蓝的不可思议。”因为迪克完全管不住他的嘴。

就在这时，布鲁斯决定从洞穴的淋浴间里出来了。他浑身湿漉漉的，皮肤有点发红，一条毛巾裹在肩上，另一条低低地裹在臀部。哦老天啊为什么迪克没有注意到，为什么。布鲁斯说：“罗宾。别再打扰精灵(genie)了。”

“什么? ! ”迪克尖叫起来，几乎在同时精灵开口了，“你知道，我是有名字的。”

________________________________________

布鲁斯看上去似乎并不是很在意他们家现在有一个客人了，但是迪克在意。迪克非常在意。

“你可以做任何事吗？”迪克小声问，布鲁斯正生气地在蝙蝠电脑上戳戳点点。

“可以。”

“你可以让火山喷发吗?”

“可以。

“你可以让星星爆炸吗? ”

“可以。”

“你能把世界上所有的空气都变成紫色的吗? ”

精灵奇怪地看着他，“你这孩子挺怪的，你知道吗? ”

迪克微笑着面对他：“知道。”

精灵几乎回以微笑。

________________________________________

精灵开始跟着他们一起巡逻。布鲁斯没有发问。他甚至没有承认这一点，只是说: “如果你一直都要是这种深度的蓝色的话，我们今晚就什么事也做不成了。”精灵当着布鲁斯的面嗤笑道:“抱歉，主人，这是你的愿望吗？你希望我变浅一些吗? ”

迪克拽了拽精灵鲜艳红披风的一角，说: “码头上正在进行一笔交易，G。他们在买卖小女孩，他们要把她们拍卖掉。我们得帮她们。我们得保持低调。”

精灵的眼睛睁得大大的，然后他消失了，尽管迪克仍能在他之前呆过的地方看见一点模糊的轮廓，鲜红色和海军蓝的，以及一个非常好看的肩膀。

“好点了吗? ” 精灵向布鲁斯埋怨道，布鲁斯咕哝着，而迪克知道他其实是在说‘我不再一直想要掐死你了’。

上帝保佑。

________________________________________

打击人贩子的行动有点失控，但也没什么大不了的——

直到有一个人把抢抵在迪克的下巴下面，布鲁斯离得太远束手无策，精灵吼道:“蝙蝠侠！现在! ”

布鲁斯点了点头，精灵闪电般地行动起来，把枪从袭击者的手里打出去，打翻了其他所有人，他表现得好像受到枪击根本没什么大不了似的，有条不紊地把他们绑在墙上，然后他抓起迪克，像布鲁斯一贯做的那样，用温暖的大手抚过他的脸，他的肩膀，低语:“你还好吗？你受伤了吗? ”连续不停问了五十次。

“我没事，”迪克在精灵的肩膀上嘟囔着，“我头晕，我们回家好吗? ”

精灵把一只手小心翼翼地放在他的后脑勺上，轻轻地拍了拍。 “好的，罗宾。我们回家。”迪克在闭眼前偷偷看了一眼蝙蝠侠。他的脸上露出了最滑稽的表情。

________________________________________

过了一会儿，迪克醒了过来，意识到自己正被塞进被窝里。“布鲁斯? ”他睡意朦胧地问。

“不，是我。”

“哦，嘿，G。”迪克咕哝着。

“嘿，伙计。”

“我们抓到坏人了吗? ”

“我们无疑做到了。”

迪克在被子下面扭动着身子，胸膛里感到一股暖意。“真棒。嗯。精灵？你真的能做任何事情吗？任何事? ”

“不完全是，”精灵低声说。“不能杀人，不能依照自由意志行事，不能为别人实现超过三个愿望······不能让任何人起死回生。”

“哦，因为我父母... ... ”

“对不起，迪克。”

“布鲁斯的也是。”

“我不能。我很抱歉。”他听起来伤心极了。

迪克感到胸腔里一阵剧烈的抽搐，所以他说:“没事儿。”他拍着精灵的手，“我还是喜欢你的。嘿，G，你有名字吗? ”

“卡尔，来自艾尔家族。”

迪克咧嘴一笑。“这个-名字很奇怪，”他对着枕头说。有只手在抚摸他的头发。这感觉很好。

“我的朋友都叫我克拉克。”

“好-晚安，克拉克，谢谢你救了我的命。”

那只手停了下来，迪克抬起头，直到它又动了起来，于是他心满意足地哼着小曲。就在他快要睡着的时候，他听到克拉克低声说:“随时为你效劳，小鸟儿。”

________________________________________

克拉克等到迪克睡着后才离开房间，他漂浮在地板上空，却发现布鲁斯坐在走廊里，背靠着墙，头向后仰着，眼睛闭着，精疲力竭。

他一定感觉到了克拉克的存在，因为他的眼睛颤动着睁开，蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中黯淡成了墨黑色。

他们的目光在黑暗中相遇，有那么一会儿，一切都安静了下来。

“你救了他的命，”布鲁斯说。这是布鲁斯第一次真正地和他说话，自从他拿起硬币的那一刻起。某些邪恶而炽热的感觉在克拉克的体内蜷曲着。布鲁斯究竟为什么，要带着一个孩子去对付那些恶魔？

“你许了一个愿，”克拉克严厉地说，“还剩两个，主人。”

布鲁斯的眼睛睁大了，像是被扇了一巴掌，而克拉克从庄园里飘了出去，离开了庄园，离开了地面，离开了地球的大气层，他一点也不好受。

________________________________________

但是在那之后，克拉克总是和他们一起行动，于是高高的天空中多了一双隐形的眼睛。一天晚上巡逻前，阿尔弗雷德递给他一个通讯器，克拉克沉默了，盯着那个肉色的小圆板，小心翼翼地用手指环绕着，好像那是什么脆弱而珍贵的东西。

迪克看着他紧张地转向布鲁斯。克拉克说:“谢谢你。”他的声音干涩又温柔，有点不平稳。

布鲁斯点了下头，然后说，“空中支援很有帮助。”因为布鲁斯是个混蛋。

迪克叹了口气，照这样下去他们是不可能让克拉克留下来的。 

________________________________________

几周后，克拉克发现了其他的超能力者。中心城有个穿红色制服的孩子，有个自称绿灯侠的家伙在西海岸和美国空军打架，一个刚和美国总统面对面交谈过的来自天堂岛的不朽半神。 

他发现布鲁斯也有一种超能力。这种能力叫做他妈的永远什么都不说，而这快把克拉克逼疯了，四百年来一直被困在一枚硬币里可都没让他失去理智。

“我真搞不懂你，”有一天，当太阳慢吞吞地爬上地平线时，他对布鲁斯怒气冲冲地说道。布鲁斯正在收拾东西，准备上床睡觉，而此时哥谭市的其他人正在醒来。

“大多数人都搞不懂，”布鲁斯平静地回答。

“你知道我会离开的，对吧？只要你许完剩下的两个愿望？你不需要容忍我，好像我是严重的疱疹什么的，只要你开口，我就答应你，我就会走；你不需要——”克拉克叹了口气，擦了擦脸。“老天啊。”

布鲁斯用一种非常奇怪的眼神看着他：“如果我想让你离开，”他缓缓地说，仿佛在和一个智力低下的人说话，“在我们见面的那一刻，我就会许愿得到三美元。或者，许愿得到一美元，三次。诸如此类。”

“噢。”他的脸颊烧得通红，一种紧紧缠绕的、耀眼炽热的感觉在他的胸膛里蔓延开来，沸腾冒泡同香槟在他的血管中，如海浪一样在他的耳中咆哮着。

布鲁斯不耐烦地拉下头罩，解开斗篷，拽下臂铠，而克拉克只能站在那里，身体滚烫，心跳急促，突然间感觉自己是一个，痛苦的人类。

当布鲁斯穿着蓝色T恤和—和牛仔裤回来的时候，他还站在那儿。天哪，克拉克感觉自己像事一只被冰冷晶莹的目光钉在木板上的蝴蝶。“早餐? ”他平静地问克拉克。“我觉得阿尔弗雷德在做煎饼。”

克拉克点点头，跟在他后面，挣扎着不让自己离得太近，心里纳闷，怎么在今天之前他从未发现布鲁斯这么美呢。


	2. Chapter 2

生活继续。简单。单纯。  
(克拉克沉浸在他无法压抑的欲望中，而布鲁斯仍然是一个好父亲，和一个苦情英雄。)

如今高谭市也平静了一段时间。一天晚上，迪克正和几个银行抢劫犯打得筋疲力尽，然后布鲁斯突然冲了进来，打晕了那些抢劫犯。

“干得好，罗宾。”之后他说，声音低沉，有点冷淡。罗宾高兴得满脸通红，刚落在人行道上就冲向克拉克。

“你看见了吗？你看见了吗?”他欢呼着，蹦到克拉克的怀里，“他就像呃啊啊啊那样！而我就像嘿哈哈哈！接招吧，卑鄙的恶棍！然后他们就不行了！然后我就像—”但是克拉克早就忍不住笑了，迪克能感受到他笑声的震动，就像在摇滚音乐会上站在低音提琴手旁边一样。他蜷缩起身子，靠在大大的S上，肾上腺素激增，他很难平静下来。

“我会带他回家。”他听到克拉克的声音，大概是对布鲁斯说的。然后他们就起飞了，消失在夜空中，风温柔地吹过他的头发，他们高高地掠过高谭的尖塔。

迪克在睡前有些局促不安，克拉克的双臂紧紧环抱着他。他以前从不恐高的。

________________________________________

克拉克发现布鲁斯在迪克的卧室外面等着，就和每晚克拉克给迪克盖被子时一样，他没有穿蝙蝠装。阿尔弗雷德不赞成把楼下的制服和楼上的生活搅和在一起，而阿尔弗雷德掌管他们的生活，所以。

“他睡着了? ”

克拉克点点头。布鲁斯的衬衫扣子只扣到胸前，像是匆忙穿上的，而克拉克的喉咙突然可疑的干涩。

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯喃喃地说，克拉克耸了耸肩，“他是个好孩子。”

这是他第一次看见布鲁斯的微笑，在家里，当没有其他人在观察，当他没有在角色扮演时。他的嘴角微微弯曲，移开眼神时眼睛微微皱起。

“是的，他是。”布鲁斯回答，以一种克拉克从未听到过的温柔而自豪的声音。这声音穿透了他，像一杯温暖的威士忌，炽热而美好。他几乎回以微笑。

________________________________________

在这短暂的平静下他们产生了一种虚假的安全感，所以当小丑和哈利·奎因从阿卡姆里逃了出来，在城里投放一种将人变成凶残嗜血、饥渴狂热的暴徒的雾化毒素时，一切都急转直下，他们措手不及。几乎。

警报响起，克拉克一言不发地飞上了天空，搜寻小丑。而布鲁斯和迪克则在街上巡逻，制止暴行。一旦他们确定改良版的KO气体对人体没有任何副作用，就会将其在城市中大量投放。

“暴徒正在靠近犯罪巷，”克拉克汇报，布鲁斯收到了，转而收取来自星际实验室的讯息，他们正在研制解毒剂。一位科学家抓住正要离开的蝙蝠侠说；“我们刚刚确定原始毒素是有机的。某种植物提取物。”

“谢谢，”布鲁斯回答。

“这有用吗? ”科学家有些吃惊的问道。

“嗯。”布鲁斯切断了通讯。“罗宾，我需要你去和我们的几个老朋友打个招呼。”

迪克发自本能地知道布鲁斯的意思，他皱着眉头说：“别啊。”

布鲁斯没有咧嘴笑，但是—好吧，他是笑了。

________________________________________

“找到他了，”克拉克的声音从通讯器里传来。“小丑和奎因在五十三号街和威斯顿街拐角处的玩具店。你听见了吗? ”

“我们上路了。”布鲁斯回答，他和迪克一起跃进蝙蝠车，发动机在空荡荡的街道上轰鸣。

“蝙蝠侠，”克拉克急切地说。“他很危险。他肯定有应急计划，求你了，你得让我抓走他，只要许个愿——”

“不。”布鲁斯低吼，切断了和克拉克的通讯，感觉到了迪克盯着他的重重眼神。

“他能帮上忙，蝙蝠侠。”迪克说，他没有像任何理智的人会的那样生气，甚至没有一丝恼怒，因为迪克以站在耶稣旁的牧师所拥有的信仰信任蝙蝠侠。

“是的，”布鲁斯平静地回答，“还有两次。再之后呢? ”

“然后他就会——离开，”迪克轻声地说完，有些惊悸。“永远。噢。”

布鲁斯没有费心回答，重重地踩下油门。克拉克是对的。小丑是个危险人物，布鲁斯承受不起···分心的代价。他们有事要做。

________________________________________

哈莉坐在小丑的膝盖上，双腿搭在一个虚假的塑料王座的手臂上，脖子上戴着一条闪闪发光的塑料项链，头上戴着一顶与小丑王冠相称的闪亮皇冠。

店主躺在他们的脚下，他的尸体已经凉透了，突出的双眼里充满了恐惧，胸膛大开，一直从喉咙到肚子，鲜血和内脏深深地浸透了下面的天蓝色地毯。

“蝙蝠!”他兴高采烈的大喊，布鲁斯从屋顶上冲了进来，避开了外面的守卫，迪克则向他们射击麻醉针。“你来了！我告诉过你他会来参加我们的小聚会吗，亲爱的? ”

“你当然说了，J先生，”哈利低哼。“嗨，小蝙蝠! ”

“毒素已经被中和了，小丑，”布鲁斯说，凶光隐现，“警察就在外面，别让事情难做。”

“我错过了我们的谈话，但很抱歉，蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯听到了静电的嗞嗞声，随后墙壁爆炸了，电流像雨点般落在他身上，机关枪的火力断断续续，疼痛像刀子一样划过他，撕裂着他，可怕至极，他隐约听见的小丑说，“我听说最近你肩膀上有一个守护天使。是时候见见面了! ”

________________________________________

布鲁斯醒了过来，一双明亮的绿眼睛盯着他。

“嘿，亲爱的，”塞丽娜低声说，布鲁斯呻吟着。

“你真够慢的，”他咕哝着，挣扎着站了起来。“艾薇在哪? ”

“哦，大概在她该死的温室里折磨小丑吧，谁让他偷了她的宝贝植物呢。”

“猫女······”

“怎么了? ” 她问道，双手叉腰。布鲁斯痛苦地抬起脚，膝盖像老人一样砰砰作响。“你不能把恶棍骗进了你的小圈套，还指望我们也像恶棍一样，伙计。”

布鲁斯伸直了身体，几乎又立刻缩了回去，疼痛猛地刺穿他的肋骨，一阵剧痛袭来，他感觉到有什么温暖潮湿的东西在蝙蝠装下滑过他皮肤，看到了潮湿皮革的闪光，然后跌跌撞撞地跪下，头晕目眩。

克拉克突然出现在这里，从天花板的洞里降下。塞琳娜说：“我靠，我还以为是他疯了，说着什么守护天使。”但是在他的视野边缘世界开始变得模糊起来，他听见克拉克低语，“求你了，求你了，让我帮你，现在让我帮你吧，老天啊，不要这样做，不要，你这个顽固的白痴，就该死地许个愿吧。”他的眼睛是那么的蓝，像海洋一样闪闪发光，布鲁斯微笑了，感受到克拉克的手抚过他脖子上绝望的线条，听到了远处救护车的呼啸，干得好，罗宾。他低声说：“绝不。”

________________________________________

他恢复意识时，是在洞穴里，就在训练区下面的卧室里，洞穴里的洞穴里，在这里他既不是蝙蝠侠，也不是布鲁斯·韦恩，不是任何人，只是他自己。一切都那么明亮，那么柔软，那么飘渺。

克拉克坐在床沿上，气得咬紧牙关。布鲁斯想要触摸那绷紧愤怒的肌肉，想要亲吻那肌肉，想要想要想要。 

“你差点就死了，”克拉克低语。

“这是贯穿伤，克拉克。我受过皮肉伤。人类不会死于皮肉之伤。”

“不，他们会!”克拉克嘶吼。

“如果我死了，”布鲁斯好奇地问，不为所动，“会发生什么? 你会怎样？”

“会—你—你不会死的。”克拉克愤怒地说，带着嘶哑的喉音，和汹涌的占有欲。

“人终有一死，克拉克，只不过不是下个星期二”布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“然后会发生什么? ”

克拉克迟疑了一下，“我不···我不知道。所有人都会用完他们的愿望，然后我会回到硬币里。”

“所以你永远都无法···自由? ”

“如果你许愿我获得自由的话，我—会的。但从没有人这样做。”克拉克盯着他。“这就是你想要的吗？想让我离开? ”

布鲁斯说，“不，”这个词从他嘴里蹦了出来，布鲁斯也没有意料到，强烈的渴望在他的胸膛里呼啸而至，“不，我不想——我想让给你——我想要——”

克拉克眼神变了，柔和了，几乎是试探性的，他弯下身子，小心翼翼地滑过布鲁斯的嘴唇，快地布鲁斯几乎感觉不到。他绝望地拉住克拉克，扣住他的后颈，张开嘴，然后克拉克亲吻了他，大笑起来，抚过布鲁斯的头发，爬上他，把他们的身体完美地贴在一起，热量和渴求在他们的舌间碰撞，他们吻着，仿佛亲吻如呼吸一般不可或缺。

它曾是。

________________________________________

布鲁斯喘了口气，随后，克拉克蜷缩在他的身边，他试图思考这个蜷缩在他床上的强大非凡的宇宙级存在，一只胳膊充满占有欲地搭在他的胸前。“我没想到会这样。”他平静地说，而克拉克没有回答。

布鲁斯看着他，然后—然后笑了；“现在他睡着了，当然。”

他闭上了眼睛。想着他们接吻前克拉克的眼神，他早已知道他永远不会忘记，他知道这眼神如他生命中最美好的时刻一样牢牢地烙在他的心里，感受到他骨子里的变化。

“我想要——”他说，“我想要——”而克拉克已经······明白了。

温暖变成了冰。他再次看着克拉克，心跳加速，变得剧烈起来，头脑因恐惧而麻木 我想要，布鲁斯说，而克拉克给了布鲁斯他想要的。我想要，布鲁斯已经许下了第二个愿望，如第一个愿望一样容易地实现了，哦，天啊。

他都做了什么？

他都做了什么？


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

布鲁斯梦游般地走出房间。他输入保险库的密码，接受心跳检测，视网膜检测，掌纹检测，然后从内部的第二个保险箱里取出了硬币。褪色的，金色的硬币，上面的徽章模糊不清，难以辨认。

这么小的东西，然而······ 

“第三个愿望，”他低声对自己说，“好吧。这是第三个了。我希望你获得自由。”

有那么一瞬间，硬币似乎在他的手心里发光，变得温暖起来，但这种感觉转瞬即逝，它又变得冰凉了，一块无害的小金属。约翰·康斯坦汀会知道该怎么处理它。

布鲁斯握紧拳头，细细品味着手掌被边缘划破的感觉，那短暂而剧烈的疼痛。随后他把硬币放进了口袋。之后他会给康斯坦丁打电话的。他会的。

他悄悄地离开了洞穴，离开了克拉克，仿佛离开了他的灵魂，走进二楼冰冷空荡的卧室。他想着做蝙蝠侠又有什么意义呢，如果他甚至都无法阻止自已伤害所—

________________________________________

“他在哪儿?”迪克气喘吁吁地问道，冲进了布鲁斯的房间，跳上他的床，摇晃着他的肩膀。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，快醒醒，我哪都找了，他没吃早饭，他走了，他走了——”

“我许愿他获得自由。”

迪克定住了，“他的···自由。”

布鲁斯站了起来，小心翼翼地避免碰到迪克。迪克的眼睛睁得大大的，小脸苍白，手无足措，呆若木鸡。“他告诉我他被困在硬币里。被囚禁着。所以我希望他能重获自由。”

“但是···但是我以为他会···我以为他会留下来。”迪克眼里的闪光刺痛了布鲁斯的心。是他干的。他这样对克拉克，这样对迪克，他总是这样，破坏好事，总是，每次都是这样。

“对不起，迪克，”布鲁斯低声说，把迪克的头搂在胸前，一只手放在他颤抖的背上，承认，“我也希望他会留下来。”

________________________________________

“这名字真蠢。”

“什么? ” 布鲁斯耐心地问。迪克怒气冲冲地皱着黑色的眉毛，鼻孔微张，下巴紧咬。早餐桌上的一张报纸滑落到布鲁斯的面前，阿尔弗雷德给他倒了第四杯咖啡。

“超人，”迪克怒气冲冲地说，“什么样自恋的混蛋会自称超人?好像他完全没有读过尼采一样。”

“注意用词，理查德少爷，”阿尔弗雷德低声说。迪克向他道歉，但布鲁斯根本没在听。

他小心地调整自己的呼吸，检视报纸头版上的照片—一座着火的大都会摩天大楼，空中红蓝相间的模糊影子映衬着夕阳下的天空——他允许自己看了漫长的、可怕的一分钟，然后把报纸放到一边。

“布鲁斯?”迪克问，“你还好吗，老兄? ”

“别叫我老兄。”布鲁斯努力使自己的声音保持平静，有点心烦意乱。耳朵里响起的剧烈嗡鸣声让他几乎听不见自己的声音。“阿尔弗雷德，我想是时候参观一下我们在南美的子公司了，你觉得呢? ”

“理查德少爷确实需要温习一下他的葡萄牙语。”阿尔弗雷德轻声回答，而迪克则尖声抗议。超人完全淡出了话题。

“好极了。”他从桌边站起来，手里拿着咖啡杯。洞穴里有一瓶蓝标，是不是？而某地现在已经五点了。“通知卢修斯·福克斯。”

________________________________________

如果一个人是拥有近乎无限的宇宙力量，一个半大陆的距离显然不够远。当他们喷气飞机的引擎在大西洋上空爆炸时，布鲁斯才惨痛的发现了这一点。机上娱乐显示屏的画面在同一刻全都静止了，然后一个实时讯息弹了出来，小丑和哈莉一起窝在一个壁炉前，毒藤女则懒洋洋地躺在旁边。布鲁斯的心立刻沉了下去。

“去拿降落伞，”他轻轻地告诉迪克。“帮阿尔弗雷德绑好。当飞机下降到9000英尺时，我会解除舱门的锁定装置，到时候跳下去，好吗? ”

迪克睁大了眼睛，脸色苍白如纸，但他纯粹受本能驱动服从了命令。布鲁斯转身面对屏幕，“···你的飞行员现在应该已经被毒死了，而你的第二个引擎马上就会被摧毁!”韦恩先生，我听说你和蝙蝠关系很好，我就很好奇，如果天使守护着我们的黑暗骑士，那他们也会守护你吗? ”他高兴地咯咯笑起来。“好奇心让猫活了下来，韦恩先生，而现在它来找你了，”然后他懒洋洋地向前挪动，指甲狠狠地戳进哈雷光裸的大腿，同时尖叫着，“祈祷吧，韦恩先生!为你的天使祈祷!”

画面消失了，布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地离开座位，抓紧座椅靠背，飞机向下骤降。他向下摔进了驾驶舱，发现机长和副驾驶都目光呆滞，死气沉沉，粉红色的泡沫从他们张开的嘴里流出。接着是一阵减弱了的砰砰声，一阵金属撞击的刺耳声响，在布鲁斯惊恐地的注视下第二个引擎熄火了。

高度表的数值正在急剧下降，布鲁斯支撑住，把手机插入改良后的控制台，快速敲入一串代码，但是—

“布鲁斯，”迪克喊道，不慌不忙，不害怕，只是很急迫，真是个好孩子。“我们现在在一万英尺的高空! ”

该死，布鲁斯重新输入了密码。

<<认证被拒。错误 # 999402>>

覆盖。访问密钥。手动控制。

<<认证被拒。错误 # 999402>>

该死，该死，该死。“布鲁斯，八千五白米高！必须在一千米内启用降落伞，否则无论我们是在飞机内还是在飞机外都没有区别了！。”

________________________________________

肯定有什么办法，肯定有—

布鲁斯慌乱地爬起来，飞机垂直坠向地面，越来越近了。他回头看了一眼，看到迪克跌跌撞撞地落入阿尔弗雷德的怀里，看到老管家紧紧地抱着他。不可能是这样的，他不可能就这样死去，为什么他总是这样做，为什么布鲁斯总会破坏一切。毒药，那个苍老的声音在他的脑海里低语，你是你所爱的每一个人生命中的毒药，把他们全部推开，从你自己手中拯救他们吧,布鲁斯·韦恩—

他把手伸进口袋，环绕着那枚小小的金币，没有什么特别的原因，他希望。

不是说他可以被拯救，但是迪克和阿尔弗雷德可以，如果他没有许下第二个可怕的愿望，如果他没有失去克拉克，如果他没有背叛他—

“布鲁斯。”迪克的声音微弱，但布鲁斯听到了，因为呼啸的风声已经消失了，下降带来的眩晕震颤感也随之消失了。

他们停止下降了。

布鲁斯向窗外望去，看见了遥远的地平线。

两个引擎并没有恢复，油耗仍然很大，他们也不在飞行。那为什么他们停止下坠了—哦。

他们降落在圭亚那的海岸上，那是一片荒凉的海滩，有着白沙滩和碧蓝的海洋。机舱门被扯开时发出了一阵刺耳的金属摩擦声。布鲁斯地站在原地，悲伤、愧疚和极度渴望毒药般的混合让他呆住了。一个黑色的脑袋探进机舱，那张令人心痛的熟悉的嘴上弯曲着一丝微笑。

“嘿，”克拉克说。“有人需要搭便车吗? ”迪克像在看篮球比赛一样欢呼，扑进他的怀里，他轻轻地笑出声来。

________________________________________

之后，他发现克拉克光着脚站在海岸线上，海水拍打着他的脚趾。

不久之前，布鲁斯丢弃了他的鞋子和夹克，卷起袖子，等待圭亚那当局派遣某种交通工具前往他们的所在地。

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯平静地说，“我永远都无法报答你今天所做的一切。”

克拉克的下巴绷紧了。他仍然面向大海。“那不是我这么做的原因。”

“不是，”布鲁斯说，“当然。我不是想要暗示—如果有什么我能做的—”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克严厉地说，“我实际上就是实现别人的愿望。如果我想要什么···”

“好的。”布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。“我—我只是想说谢谢你。所以，谢谢你。我会···离开。”

他转身离开，听见克拉克说，“有那么糟糕吗? ”

布鲁斯停顿了一下，“你说什么? ”

克拉克还是不愿看他一眼。“有那么···我们做的···有那么—算了，”然后他笑了，低沉而阴郁的轻笑，“无关紧要了。你解放了我。我想我们扯平了。”

“扯平了，”布鲁斯重复道。有什么东西切开了他，一根带刺的铁丝网，穿透了他的胸腔，撕裂了他的肺。他往下看，几乎惊讶地发现只有沙子和海水。如此剧烈的痛苦怎么会不留下痕迹呢？“那就是所发生的。”

“不，”克拉克终于看了他一眼，只看了一秒，然后他的眼睛转向迪克和阿尔弗雷德。“不，我—他们对我来说也很重要，你知道的。”

布鲁斯点点头，“他们很想你。”

“他们是吗? ”

“尤其是迪克。你走后，他很···生气，他变得安静多了。如果你偶尔过来看看，我想他会很高兴的。”

当克拉克最终看向布鲁斯的眼睛时，他的眼神无比奇怪。布鲁斯现在饥渴地回忆起了他那柔软的目光，他的头发在海风中飘荡的样子，他那桃白色的嘴角，布鲁斯想用他的嘴去描绘的他颧骨高而尖的那一点“···迪克会开心的。他会吗?”

“还有阿尔弗雷德。我觉得他的煎饼在我们这没有的得到足够的赏识。”

“迪克和阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克平静地说，“这就是我应该来哥谭的理由。”

“我···是的。”

“那你呢? ” 克拉克问道，就好像这会是个问题，就好像还有什么布鲁斯不会跨过的或者早已跨过的界限，只为了克拉克能留在他的生命中，甚至只是留在他世界的轨道上。“你不会介意。”

“你觉得我会···介意。”

“考虑到最近发生的事情，这是一个合理的猜测，不是吗? ”

“不是吗? ” 布鲁斯停顿了一下。“这不因该是我问你的问题吗。你会不会介意···呆在我身边。在我做了那些事之后。”

“在你做了那些事之后，”现在轮到克拉克重复了，他的眉间有一道皱纹。“这到底是什么意思? ”

“在我让你···在我第二次许愿之后。”

让我获得自由? ”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，“不，不···那是我的第三个愿望。”

海水温柔地掠过他们的脚边。克拉克鲜红的披风在风中折起。远处，阿尔弗雷德说了些什么，迪克笑了。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克向他靠近。布鲁斯克制着自己，他的手在身体两侧徒劳地抽搐着，克制着想要触摸的迫切而强烈的渴求。“布鲁斯，”克拉克低语，他宽阔而温暖的手掌在贴上布鲁斯的脸侧，抚摸着眼睛下方那薄薄的、柔软的皮肤。“你只许了两个愿望。第一个是为了救你的儿子，第二个是为了还我自由。”

“不，”布鲁斯的声音粗重嘶哑，像是在尖叫，“不，我许愿—我想要—我想要你—我想让你在我的床上，想让你爱—想要我，然后你就真的——”

克拉克现在正微笑着，温柔而略带悲伤，但他的眼睛里跳跃着火苗。“那是因为我也想要你。因为我也想要你啊。布鲁斯。布鲁斯，你真是他妈的疯了，你以为我住在你家里，看到你作为你自已，却不会无可救药地爱上你吗？你好好照过镜子吗?”（Bruce, you complete fucking headcase, did you think I could live in your house, and see you be you, and not fall desperately in love, have you met yourself?”大超这段话真是说出了我的心声···）

“克拉克。”他粗暴的说，未经允许手就牢牢地抓住克拉克，带着狂暴的，张牙舞爪的渴望，又叫到“克拉克”。克拉克在布鲁斯的唇下张开了嘴，他们接吻，柔软温柔得令人发指，好像是在说再见，又像是在说着你好，或者是请不要再离开我了。

END


End file.
